The present disclosure relates to a recording device and a recording method for performing optical recording for a recording medium such as an optical disc and a program that implements the recording device and the recording method.
Various types of recordable optical recording media such as a write-once-type optical disc and a rewritable optical disc are known.
For example, there are a CD-R (Compact Disc-Recordable), a CD-RW (Compact Disc-Rewritable), a DVD-R (Digital Versatile Disc-Recordable), a DVD-RW (Digital Versatile Disc-Re-recordable), a DVD+R (Digital Versatile Disc+Recordable), a DVD+RW (Digital Versatile Disc+Rewritable), a DVD-RAM (Digital Versatile Disc-Random Access Memory), a BD-R (Blu-ray Disc-Recordable), a BD-RE (Blu-ray Disc-Rewritable), and the like.
In optical recording/reproducing devices that record data on such optical recording media, in order to maintain a good recording quality, it is necessary to control variations in various recording characteristics such as the amplitude state of an RF signal, the jitter, or an error rate that are evaluated based on the β value of the RF signal, the asymmetry, the degree of modulation, and the like to be small.